


Perfect Strangers [Mark Fischbach x Sean McLoughlin]

by FrogSpawn



Series: Septiplier/Danti One-Shots [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Age Play Caregiver Sean McLoughlin, Age Play Little Mark Fischbach, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, Bottom Mark - Freeform, BoyxBoy, Bubble Bath, Come Swallowing, Crying, Daddy Kink, Deep Throating, Degradation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Dates, Fluff, Gay Sex, Headspace, Humiliation, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Memory Loss, Multiple Orgasms, Nervousness, Nipple Play, One Night Stands, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Painplay, Past Sexual Abuse, Praise Kink, References to Depression, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sensory Overload, Sexual Content, Shopping, Stranger Sex, Strangers, Sub Mark, Top Sean, degrading, dom sean, gagging, peeing, tiny box tim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2020-07-08 01:29:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19861303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrogSpawn/pseuds/FrogSpawn
Summary: After a one-night stand, Mark wakes up to find that he doesn't remember anything from the night before, and that he is in an unfamiliar room and there is a naked man in the bed. Well, another naked man in the bed.Questions and lethargy lead into a scene where Mark quickly regresses and the other knows exactly how to deal with the giggling, bubbly little in front of him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> So I have been reading these kinds of fics for a while and have wanted to write one for longer, so I did it and here it is. I chose Mark to be the little not only because normally he is the caregiver, but his personality fits better for the role in the particular scene. If you want me to write another ABDL one shot, switching the roles or with Dark or Anti or any of the egos, or with different kinks, or even a non-sexual age play, then please comment and I shall try to do that.
> 
> Thank you reading and enjoy <3

Golden sunlight spilt through the blinds, bathing the room in a warm glow. The duvet was crumpled on the floor, allowing a mild breeze to invade through the open window and caress their exposed bodies; dried sweat glistened on their naked skin, mingling where their arms and chests and legs were intertwined. Tan on snow white, brown on black, muscular, toned arms wrapped around a lean waist, they were similar but different in so many ways.

It was the older of the two who woke up first. Eyelids fluttering, inviting cocoa taking in the happy rays of sunshine that streaked across the bed. His mind was quiet, content and serene, until it tried to dig up memories of how he had gotten to his current predicament and, finding none, began to draw itself out of its calm mindset. A dull throbbing coming from his backside registered in his brain, yet he pushed it aside in favour of trying to figure out what he happen, so he gently turned his head to see why there was a gentle pressure on his arms and legs. 

The first thought that crossed his mind when he saw the relaxed, peaceful expression of his partner was how gorgeous he looked with long, bedraggled hair, flush cheeks, eyes that twitched every so often, partly opening in flashes enough for him to know that his eyes were blue. Appreciating his toned yet still slender waist and stomach, his gaze travelled lower until it rested between his plump thighs.

Huh, so that’s why his arse hurt.

Finally, his gaze travelled to the room. It wasn’t his hotel room, much more homely and cosy than the almost sterile room he checked into a few days ago. Although simple and quiet sparse, it was well-decorated; wooden dresser, bedside tables, pastel green sheets on a wooden bed frame, off white clock hanging on pale yellow walls. There was something standing on the chest of drawers, and when he untangled his arms to sit up, the other groaned softly and burrowed in his chest. A rose hue entered Mark’s cheeks as he hesitantly gave into the urge to bring his hand to the stranger’s hair and pet it.

It seemed that that was what got him to wake up, opening his eyes and looking up at Mark, whose words were caught in his throat.

He knew that his eyes were blue, but they were so blue. The colour of sapphire, of a dolphin swimming leisurely through crystal-clear waters in a sun-lit tropical island, of how the light shimmered on the surface of an undisturbed pond.

He didn’t realise that he opened his mouth to say something but remained silent until an almost tender hand reached up and pushed his jaw back into place. Blushing profusely, he turned away from the bleary-eyed stranger.

“Morning Mark,” they croaked, Irish accent prominent and earthy, coating each syllable perfectly.

Mark’s mouth opened again, but he forced it close in order to clear his throat, still avoiding the other’s prying eyes as his cheeks grew hotter, “Y-yeah, morning.”

There was a small moment of comfortable silence as the stranger leant away slightly so he could grab the duvet from the floor, pulling it up onto the bed and covering their lower halves, and then snuggling further into Mark’s chest. He took it in his stride, holding the Irish male close to his heart, rubbing circles into his back. It was strangely affectionate to someone who he, not only didn’t remember meeting, didn’t know the name of.

Looking around for some kind of confirmation of his theories of last night so he would at least have an idea of that, he found nothing, so a deep-rooted pulsating ache in his arse was the only evidence that anything happened. What worried him is that if his theory was correct then there should be a distinct sent of rubber in the air, and there certainly was not. Mark swallowed his pride and, wincing, asked him.

“So sorry if I sound like an arse, but... we definitely fucked last night, didn’t we?”

“Yup.” They simply replied, breathing in deeply, deep enough that when he exhaled some of the air ghosted across Mark’s chest and drew goose bumps to the surface. He giggled and blew out again making Mark squirm, trying to keep his yelping to a minimum.

He angled their face so that they wouldn’t have access to his stomach but only succeeded in that when he blew warm air out now it danced around his nipples; this time he lost the battle of the unmanly yelp and almost pushed them off his chest completely. His blush deepened when he shot Mark an amused raised eyebrow.

“Shush, they’re really sensitive.”

They didn’t skip a beat.

“Oh, I know that - managed to get you to come untouched with me only playing with them and biting your neck.”

Mark squirmed more, feeling confused. Whilst it was significantly more awkward knowing this man had an intimate knowledge of his body and he didn’t even know his name, he was also for lack of a better word, aroused. It wasn’t his fault that he got off on humiliation, and not knowing the name of someone he had presumably spectacular intercourse with and having to for it made his cock twitch a tiny bit underneath the duvet.

“How are you afterwards? After the first few times, I wasn’t exactly... gentle.” His voice changed from a conversational tone to a softly concerned tone in a few seconds as cold hands shifted, lowering themselves down the duvets and ghosting over the back of Mark’s upper thighs. He gasped, shifting and pressing down on the cooling relief that came to the burning of his behind, making the other chuckle.

“I would apologise but I wouldn’t mean a word of it. You’re a brilliant bottom – handsome, vocal and responsive.”

That set back the progress of Mark’s cooling blush. They chuckled as he dug their hands into his thighs, reaching higher and kneading the flesh, talking as if Mark weren’t biting his luscious lower lip to suppress a moan, “How was last night for you?”

“I don’t remember most of it,” he admitted shyly, trying his hardest and failing to push down a small whimper that left his lips as those dexterous fingers found a particularly sore area. The way they were touching him, moulding his flesh his those large hands, had his already stimulated mind applying those fingers elsewhere. It was too realistic to be a fantasy, so it must be a memory. Long, rough fingers, two from the thickness, dragging in and out of his clenching hole, teasingly slowly as they pressed harshly into his prostate every time Mark would moan or mewl or make any sort of sound.

Well, now he was hard, and naked, and still in bed with a man touching his arse. Shit.

“Oh? What do you remember then?” they asked, bringing Mark out of his thoughts. He scrabbled to find something to say, entire face red as he recalled the only thing that he could really think of about last night. Then there was another shadow of a memory, of landing in Heathrow, taking a cab, and then he was in a gay club, and he was talking to this guy. He thinks it was the same guy as he was with now. They were talking about caretaking or something, but everything was just so hazy and foggy that he couldn’t truly pick anything out. It was just... something.

“Umm... not much... just, snippets I guess... of us... at the club...or, your fingers,” he mumbled, rocking with the hands now. He could practically hear the smug smirk that was hidden on his chest as one of the hands left his arse to wander downward, brushing over his erect penis.

Lifting his head, he sidled forward, “And you’re enjoying those memories? Naught boy. How about you say my name like you did last night and I might consider indulging you before we get up?”

Mark’s mouth opened, and then closed, and then opened as a finger brushed against the crease of his balls. 

“You don’t remember do you?” he purred, leaning forward so that every word he spoke a burst of warm air covered Mark’s now hardening nipples, “Well it is fair to say that you didn’t say it much as you seemed pretty content to call me daddy. But it’s Sean, in case you were wondering.”

Mark was completely overwhelmed. His mind was overcome by shame at the latest comment causing his cock to jump, his head was thrown back as his nipples sent pleasure rocketing through his body, the light grip that Sean had on his balls made a small amount of pre cum dribble from his tip and the hand still fondling his arse, getting steadily closer to his burning entrance, forcing a whine from his mouth.

“Since you don’t remember, how about I remind you? That is, if you are up for another round,” he looked up, eyes still holding a deeper pigment than before, but having a dash of concern which melted Mark’s heart. For some reason, he felt so comfortable and safe in this man’s hold, even if he was holding onto his balls.

So, he nodded, and Sean smirked as he leant in to whisper something in Mark’s ear, “The safe word is red.” and then bent to suckle on Mark’s nipples, gently teething them, both of his hands drifting upwards to put pressure of the crack of Mark’s arse and the underside of the shaft, now lubricated with pre cum. 

He wasn’t sure if it was because his body was still tired, or if it was that he overwhelmed, over of who it was with, but pressure was mounting steadily in his core already, much faster than it usually would.

“Like that? Want me to do... this?” The hand attached to his arse was lifted, positioned in front of Mark’s mouth, to which he obediently began to suck on the finger, swirling his mouth around them and groaning into them. They were calloused and thick and solid in his mouth and then the pressure was mounting faster as he latched onto them.

“You just love having things in your mouth, don’t you? I know you do. Did you know that even when I was fucking you, hard and fast, hitting your prostate dead on, and you were writhing under me and crying like I was killing you, you still reached for my hand, this hand, and began to teeth on it like an infant.” Sean smirked cruelly, moving a finger to his slit and pressing down firmly, causing Mark to throw his head back, hands launching up to catch Sean’s wrist to make sure those fingers stayed in his mouth as he worked them with his tongue, tears collecting in his eyes.

“In fact, it makes so much more sense now. You come so quickly, from so little, like you couldn’t hold it. Your voice is so much higher as you scream for me to stop teasing you and finally, finally fuck your tight little hole. I bet you don’t even realise that, hm? How I can make you such a mess that you forget how to function.”

And with that, the pressure snapped like a twig, cum exploding out of him and slicking the movements of Sean’s thumb. He cried into his fingers, hands gripping harder especially when Sean moved to pull them away. His mind was growing quieter, more gentle, a mist almost entirely filling his head. It was as if he had lost control of his body and it was working on autopilot.

“Aw, look at you baby, clinging to my fingers like that, you don’t want to let daddy go, do you? How about this. I’ll let you suck me off if I get to push you until you’re bursting. We’ll see how much a stupid baby like you can take, how many gorgeous ways you can throw your head back as you cry. Because that’s all you’re good for, isn’t it? Looking pretty as daddy sticks his cock in you, isn’t it?”

It was the tone of voice that one would use when talking to a baby or a puppy, but God did the pressure start to grow quickly after that. The prospect, the thought, playing in his mind over and over...

Both hands were retracted, and although Mark whined as he opened his eyes to look up at Sean – he didn’t even remember closing them – he could see the deadly, hungry look in those shimmering blues that made a mixture of fear and arousal settle within his bones. “Baby boys don’t get to come until they pleasure their daddys’, so if you want to be rewarded why don’t you allow daddy to use that pretty little mouth of yours? After all, it all you are good for.”

Moaning, body rocking, Mark shifted the duvet further down. His body was glowing with shame and he got on all fours and whined, “Yes, yes daddy, please, your cock, let you good boy cum!”

Sean smirked as kneeled in front of Mark’s face, using one hand to brutally pull his hair and the other to guide his swollen member to Mark’s face, wiping the tip over his wobbling lower lip, leaving behind a sticky residue. “Not until you accept what you are to daddy, a pretty little hole to fuck, a stupid little fuck toy. Come on, say it baby.”

“I’m a stupid little fuck toy, I’m only good at being a pretty face to look at, I’m daddy’s special little slut,” he moaned out, guttural and loud and just as his mouth was about to close something hard and long was pushed in. He gagged, those tears finally falling down his cheeks, but he didn’t pull out, merely began to thrust into Mark’s throat, making sure to drag his cock out to trigger Mark’s gag reflex as much as possible.

“Good boy, such a good boy for your daddy,” he cooed out as he gyrated his hips, “Oh, your mouth is so warm and hot. Why don’t you suck a little for daddy, huh? Suck me like your hungry slutty hole did when I fucked it last night.”

Mark’s eyes rolled back into his head as he groaned and mewled into the dick that was choking him, beginning to sloppily draw it into his mouth and apply pressure to the tip with his tongue. His head was empty of all thoughts except how fucking good this felt and then there was a wet digit near his hole and that was amazing too, even if it hurt as it pushed into him because his hole was still sore. But even if he was crying and was hurt, it was okay, because he felt so good, and daddy was moaning and growling and he was touching him. Daddy always got what daddy wanted, so if daddy wanted to touch him there then daddy could.

Sean thrust his hips faster, keeping each adventure more shallow but still brutal as they never left the entrance of Mark’s throat but never pushed further in, leaving his perpetually gagging on his length. His thumb pushed inside of Mark, feeling around as if matched the pace of his hips, stopping once it found the change in texture that he was looking for, and pressing down hard on it, rubbing circles into it.

And then Mark was crying out, he was screaming, he was sucking so hard that Sean almost hurt, and then he coming, hurling like a train onto the duvet. Sean made some comforting noises, cooing and stroking his hair as he delivered two more thrusts before ejaculating down Mark’s throat so he wouldn’t have a chance to spit.

Soon, his fingers and length left, and then he kissed Mark softly as he collapsed onto the bed. Brown eyes were glassy with tears and pleasure as he giggled and panted.

“You okay buddy?” he called softly, leaning in close, “You want a bath? A nice bath will bubbles?”

“Does... does daddy want me to have a bath? With bubbles?” his voice was small, still obviously deep in headspace, so Sean nodded, so Mark nodded, and he giggled again. “Can there be a ducky too? In the bubbles?”

“Of course little guy,” Sean cooed, ruffling Mark’s hair before heading to the on suite. There was the sound of running water and a gentle humming. Time ran away from Mark as he lost himself in the calm and peacefulness of his mind, slipping his thumb into his mouth and toothing on it gently. He was disgustingly happy and warm, almost considering going back to sleep when Sean came back into the room with a damp cloth.

He began to run it across Mark’s mouth, causing his to giggle and writhe away from it, “Daddy, that feels weird!”

But Sean just grinned and continued, and Mark was giggling, and then laughing, and then when it left he was relaxing, relaxing so hard that the pressure he hadn’t even realised was released and he was peeing on the bed. A puddle appeared around him as he giggled again, undulating against the now wet bedding.

“Oh, darling.” Sean’s expression was nothing but tender and understanding as he allowed Mark to finished before lifting him up, “Did you just have an accident?”

Mark shook his head, “Nu-uh!”

Raising an eyebrow, Sean sighed, and shrugged, talking softly as he brought Mark to the bathroom and set him gently into the filled tub, “You did warn me that you wear nappies.”

The speech was lost on Mark as he gasped at the bubbles, cupping and lifting them in his hands. Sean took this as an opportunity to change the bed sheets before the piss could soak in any further, quickly stripping them, not wanting to spend time remaking them so he simply threw a thicker blanket over them and headed back to the bathroom.

Mark was still entertained with the bubbles, shaping a heart out of them with his hands. Sean smiled and dug in one of his bathroom cabinets.

Laughing, Mark dumped the heart-shaped bubbles back into the water and picked up a fresh patch, moving to mould it into a different shape. A rubber duck was placed beside him as well and then he was dropping the bubbles to grasp the duck, gasps and giggles an almost constant sound track.

“You know, I haven’t named them yet,” Sean spoke, almost too casually, as he began to lather up a sponge with body wash and scrub Mark’s back, “Maybe you should think of one.”

Mark’s eyes rose to meet Sean’s, who nodded encouragingly, and he turned to look down at the duck, eyes dark with concentration. He was unusually silent for a moment before gasping and lifting it high into the air as if it were a golden trophy, “Henry!”

“Henry? Wow, that’s an excellent name for him, well done little guy,” Sean praised, reaching up to ruffle his hair, and wow that had Mark’s cock rising. It was a comfortable arousal where he didn’t want to do anything but it sent a pleasant tingling to his stomach. He giggled again and began to make rocket noises, waving Henry in the air, “Yeah, yeah, and he’s a robot! He... he saves the world!”

“Really? What an important duck! What does he save the world from?” Sean prompted. He smiled as Mark launched himself into a disjointed story about eggs and stealing and fire and waves and giant sea space monsters that eat moons, interrupting the thrilling tale with that beautiful giggle that sent his heart into flutters. Fuck, Sean was in deep. He didn’t know how he was going to let Mark go after this.

He couldn’t believe his luck last night to go to a gay bar and find someone who, as well as being a greek god walking, liked him back and also happened to be looking for a caretaker. It was perfect, too perfect. There was no way that anyone who looked as cute as Mark did when he was blushing as he talked about how he was had any chance of accepting Sean to be his daddy. He was realising now that Mark mentioned he was only visiting, and that he wasn’t sure that Mark even wanted him to be his daddy.

However, instead of worrying about that now, he just had to make sure that while he was in Sean’s house that Mark was the happiest little he could be.

“That sounds bub, he certainly is an amazing duck.”

Mark nodded, giggling, as Jack kissed his forehead.

Yup, Jack was certainly going to have to hope that this worked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There were so many asking for a second part, and I completely agree, so here it is even if it is really late. It isn't edited, but I might in the future. I had so much fun writing this one and I hope you have as much fun reading it. It's so fluffy, like so fluffy. Anyway, constructive criticism is always welcome, and your comments make my day sometimes so if you enjoy please do say so. 
> 
> WARNING: It's definitely more emotional and touches on subjects like past sexual abuse and depression, subtle however still present. So if that triggers you or makes you uncomfortable then I recommend you don't read it.

Despite having only been at Sean's for a day, returning to the cold cheapness of the hotel that he had booked into after his last minute flight to Brighton was jarring. Mark found himself staring at the desk tucked into the corner of the dimly lit room and wishing that it was shrouded in the warm, chaotically organised clutter that littered Sean's home. A chill had settled in his bones, the thick hoodie doing sweet nothing to combat the cold infiltrating his being. Idly, Mark thought that it might have to do with the fact that it smelt like himself, and how he ached for it to smell like black coffee, chocolate and sea salt. 

It was a relatively warm morning in Brighton, which is a novel idea in itself. Clouds that were usually blocking the sun were parted allowing rays of warmth to beam down, heating Mark's exposed arms to the point where he was regretting forgoing the sun screen he had bought several days prior. Another unfortunate side-effect of the heat was that it was remarkably busy, having to sidestep people as they rushed forward, eager to arrive at the beach or the pier.

Eventually though he arrived at the small cafe settled deep within the lanes. A cafe, small and slightly shabby, however inviting. The smells that wafted from inside made Mark salivate, however what caught his attention fully was the subtle fragrance of black coffee, chocolate and sea salt. Searching through the plate glass front of the cafe, he easily spotted where Sean sat in a corner table, nursing a coffee, eyes glued to a small, battered paperback propped on the table between the salt and pepper shakers.

The small trilling of the door as it was opened has those gorgeous blue eyes to look up, and as they caught sight of him they did the most amazing thing. They lit up, the inviting ocean of colours brightening, as if the sun was reflecting on the surface, creating a dappled canvas of happiness and joy. It took Mark's breath away so much so he had to stand awkwardly in the doorway of the cafe until he received a curious glance from the worker at the till. Blue sparkled as he approached and took the seat opposite him.

"Mark!" that tilting accent made his heart do something in his chest, dusting his cheeks as he smiled in response to the sun beaming at him.

"Sorry I'm late. The lanes should be called the maze."

Sweat accumulated on Mark's palm at the sound of Sean's laughter. It was the most gorgeous sound he had ever heard - well, one of them however they all shared a similar source, it seemed that Sean couldn't produce a single unattractive noise. Light and airy, full of joy. It was almost too hot, so intense the reaction in his gut, but how Sean intertwined his hand with Mark's acted a cool, refreshing breeze that made his gut tingle and his head spin. It was all he could do not to pull away from him as all of his emotions rushed up to him, smashing into his head as Sean's adoring gaze he couldn't seem to escape from.

Sean's words were soft, concerned, "Hey, you okay? You seem anxious."  
Swallowing the soup in his mouth, Mark tried to avoid eye contact but he failed distariously yet again as he was absorbed in the warmth of the blue across the table. "Sorry, just… not used to this. Been forever since I've… just, gotten lunch with someone, without… yeah. Nervous. You're really attractive."

The chuckle he received was both parts flattered and curious. Sean didn't push him.

"How are you enjoying Brighton so fair?"

Deciding to leave out most of it, the answer was concise and almost cold, casual enough to escape notice but not so that it was a positive review of the place. Mark winced at the fleeting confusion flashing across Sean's face. "Haven't seen much but what I have has been nice."

The topic was dropped afterwards.

Even with the slight hiccups, it went well. Sean felt himself fall for Mark even more than he already had with each corny joke, each time he brushed the hair from before his swirling mocha eyes and remarked about getting it cut. He admired how Mark's eyes sparkled with awe as they wondered through the lanes, entering a few shops.

They ended up in a toy shop after Sean had caught Mark staring at a display of soft toys with longing on his face and in his clenched fists. He had grinned, embarrassed, until he had been led up into the shop and placed in front of the shelves with whispered promises of a gift or two. Mark turned, ready to turn him down and walk out of the store, but then he saw the unadulterated delight that was on his face, and Mark felt his resolve crumble. 

"What about this one?" Sean asked, plucking a boxy animal from the shelf. Mark couldn't tell what animal it was meant to be, a bear maybe, but it was cubic with thick brown fur and two large simple eyes stitched on in white and black thread. Just staring at it, he could feel the haziness nudging at his thoughts, and from Sean's gaze he could probably tell. Sure, it wasn't the cutest of the bunch, but it was smiling and giddy and the sown grin was infectious.

Sean felt himself melt as he watched Mark. His eyes were marginally glassy as he stared at the toy in his hands, cheeks colouring with the beginnings of flush as he giggled. After a quick glance around for anyone watching, he promptly whispered to the box and the buried him in his chest, head tucked over so that black hair flopped to cover the plush from view. Something complicated happened in his gut, like butterflies only it warmed his entire body and he was struck with the overwhelming urge to cuddle and play with Mark as he descended.

"Buddy, why don't we buy them and go back to my place?" Using his caretaker voice seemed to get Mark's attention, as he nodded into the toy and straightened back up. He was obviously trying his best to not regress as he handed the toy to Sean.   
"Do you have any little stuff with you?"

Shaking his head, Mark pouted and stared at the toy, before biting his lower lip and blushing, surveying the room to try and find anybody looking and judging him. In a bid to ease the slipping little, Sean moved, taking one of Mark's hands in his own and squeezing lightly. 

"You're okay baby boy. We'll get you some on the way back and then you can have some down time, if you want it."

Buying and bagging the plush was a swift and painless process. At some point during it, Mark had gripped Sean's hand tighter and whispered the he was calling the plush Tim, and then they were out of the shop.

It didn't take long after for Sean to lead them through a direct route to the nearest chemist, where they picked up a pacifier, some more baby powder and a few nappies as Sean was running low, as well as a colouring book Mark had stared at while queueing for the checkout. It was growing increasingly obvious how uncomfortable Mark was being small in public however was thankfully not making a fuss. The walk to Sean's apartment was even quicker.

Being out in public whilst in anything other than his big mindset had led to nothing but humiliation and pain, so it was confusing that this time nothing had happened. In fact Sean was nothing if not caring, even going so far as to allow Mark to carry that bag containing Tim so he could hold his hand without the prying eyes of the crowds realising. An overwhelming sense of relief was mounting, building like a wave in his mind, and he didn't even realise it until they were standing in the middle of Sean's sitting room.

It was unexpected, to say the least, for Mark to burst out sobbing when they entered his flat. Worry stabbed at his gut as he dropped all the bags before the door and guided Mark to the sofa. Wrapping his arms around Mark was difficult with how much the older was shaking, however as soon as his hands made contact with his back Mark became a limpet, surging into Sean's chest and clinging to him, hiccuped whimpers and pools of salty tears soaking into his shirt.

"Shh, it's okay baby boy, it's all okay. Daddy's here, he's got you. It'll be okay. What's the matter baby?"

Mark opened his mouth to respond but all he could do was continue shaking and crying, scrunching his face up as tears fell hard and fast from his eyes. It was only when he removed his face from Sean's shoulder and looked at him did he realise that Mark's wasn't frowning, he was smiling. He face was practically glowing, luminescent, skin a beacon smeared with tears and snot. He was grinning so much that a phantom ache bloomed in Sean's own face, but all the same he found himself matching the expression.

A pale hand came up to stroke lovingly through Mark's hair, pushing it to the back so that it didn't become more dirty than it already was.  
"I'm so happy." came Mark's crackled voice, as more tears welled in his eyes, and he gazed down at Sean with an emotion akin to reverence. "God, I'm so fucking happy. I didn't even know I could be this... shit. I love you."

There wasn't a trace of anxiety or sadness in his voice, which upon hearing forces the startling and saddening reality that before Mark had sounded miserable and tired, but now he wasn't and god Sean just wanted to kiss him.

It appeared at he wasn't the only one as Mark promptly took Sean's face in his hands and pulled them together, kissing him sloppily and messily and without technique due to the laughter now mingling with the sobs and the grinning. Their mouths wouldn't fit together due to how much they were smiling but it didn't truly matter as they bumped lips and stroked the others' face.

The tear tracks began to dry on Mark's face as he started to properly make out with Sean, enthusiastically as they smeared salvia on their skin in their need for the other to open their mouth. He hadn't felt this light in his entire living memory, even before he developed the murmuring spew of self-loathing that occupied the back of his head. It was as if Sean had just reached it and removed the stones and boulders trapped within him, the glass shards cutting up his skin and heart. His entire being buzzed as Sean removed his shirt to kiss down his chest and back up his neck, only to latch onto his swollen lips and suffocate him with love. A spark of anxiety lit within him as Sean's hands moved to his arse, but it was detected and those wandering fingertips slid upwards to map out the muscles within his back, and the anxiety was extinguished like that.

Mark had never thought he'd find someone like Sean, feel the way he does with Sean. Carefree and unhurried, not pressured at all. All of the times in the past he was pushed down and stripped, regardless of him and himself, however even when Sean was clearly craving more comfort in the form of sexual intimacy, he stopped when he saw the barest hint of discomfort within Mark. Sean bore himself to Mark, offered himself on a plate, and didn't attach any rules or requirements to it.

They ended up cuddling on the sofa, Tim snug in Mark's arms as he drifted between headspaces, warm and safe against Sean's chest, wrapped in the most fluffy blanket he had ever felt. The film was something animated, with lots of talking animals and singing, and Mark felt comfort oozing from the show even as he maintained a conversation with Sean. The hand in his hair, stroking, playing with it delicately and then pressing kisses into it made his stomach warm and him giggle, drawing his knees into his stomach and squishing Tim into his further.

He'd never felt so loved, and at that very moment he asked Sean if he could stay with him forever. His answer was another kiss to his head and a soft, adoring voice going, "I'd miss you terribly if you left, baby boy."


End file.
